Of Unwanted Sleepwalkers and Snuggling
by kur0nek0sama
Summary: What does a girl have to do to get her beauty sleep? SxF squabbling!fluff. Please r&r. :


Title: Of Unwanted Sleepwalkers and Snuggling  
Author: *star  
Rating: PG13 for language and innuendo  
Summary: Faye's beauty sleep is interrupted by an unwelcome visitor.  
Disclaimer: They're not mine. If I owned Spike, he would be shirtless. Always. I am, however, married to him in an alternate universe, so back off, women. XD  
  
~  
  
Faye Valentine was again having trouble falling asleep. It wasn't anything new, really. Ever since she had been brought out of cryogenic slumber, the thought of going back to sleep occasionally unnerved her. There were the nights where it was easy to fall asleep - exhaustion claimed her body the instant her head hit the pillow, and she slept soundly. But there were also the nights plagued by the strange and unsettling nightmares. They teased her with the hints and flashes of her past, of who she was before she was Faye Valentine.   
  
_I hate this,_ she thought miserably, having just been shaken awake by one of the haunting nightmares. She was tangled up in the bedsheets, trying to calm down. She straightened out her pajama top, trying to calm down and fall back asleep.   
  
The room was pitch-black, the darkness rather comforting to the young woman. _Nobody can see me this way,_ she thought, pulling the blankets against her more tightly. _Come on, Faye... Just try and get at least one fucking hour of sleep..._   
  
She almost shot out of her skin when the door creaked open. She watched the crack of light widen as the door swung open. _It's probably just Jet checking up on me... Wait, what the hell am I thinking? Since when does Jet check on me when I'm sleeping? And if he does, then I'm moving out._ She looked through her half-closed eye, trying to focus on the figure in her doorway.   
  
_No way. What the fuck is Lunkhead doing in here?_ Faye groaned as she recognized the tall, lanky shadow observer, and resisted the urge to throw something at him. Like a pillow. Or a chair.   
  
"What do you _want,_ Spike?" she hissed aloud. "Don't you have something better to do than peep on sleeping women?" She waited for the sarcastic reply, but she got none.   
  
What she did get almost made her scream.   
  
The left side of the mattress sagged beneath a new weight settling onto it, and Faye realised with disgust that it was Spike. Yes, Spike Spiegel had climbed into bed next to her, and was fast asleep before she could scream at him.   
  
"What the _fuck?_" she shrieked, not caring if she woke him up, or the entire crew for that matter. _What the hell did I do to deserve this?_ She sat up in bed, inching as far away from the sleeping bounty hunter as she possibly could on the narrow mattress. Stretching an arm out to the bedside table, she flipped on the small lamp next to her bed, illuminating the room with a dull glow. _Now what do I do?_   
  
Struck by inspiration, she pulled one leg back under the covers and kicked him - hard - in the shin. "Wrong bed, asshole!" Faye gave his leg another kick, followed by a fist to his upper arm. "Damn lunkhead! Wake the hell up!" She blew a strand of hair off of her face in frustration. _What the hell am I supposed to do if he wakes up?_ She felt his arm tense under her fingers, and she was about to breathe a sigh of relief when suddenly she felt herself being pulled down beside him.   
  
_Oh, shit. Oh, shit. This isn't good..._ Faye thought frantically as Spike's arm encircled her waist under the blankets. She was now almost nose to nose with him, close enough to feel his warm breath against her face in regular intervals. _I feel like a teddy bear... An exhausted, violated teddy bear._ Her attempt to slip out of his embrace failed miserably, as well as the four tries after that. _This is getting me nowhere._   
  
Next to her, Spike was mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like 'Julia.' Faye rolled her eyes and again tried to squirm out of his grasp, but his arm was still hooked possesively around her waist. He mumbled the name again, and she in turn gave him another kick. "Jesus, Spike! Get the fuck away from me!" No response. The fuzzy-haired bounty hunter was dead to the world, and in bed with Faye Valentine. She shuddered at the thought, trying to avoid any potential visual images. To make matters worse, her grumbling was interrupted by a yawn. It was a small yawn, but it was a sign that Faye's body was finally ready to get some sleep.   
  
_Like there's any way in hell I'll be able to fall asleep with him here._ Determined to make the best of the situation, Faye managed to twist around in his arms, so that her back was to him. However, with this new position, she realized with a look of disgust that his hand was now on her chest. _Shit! Bad touching!_ She took a hold of his wrist and managed to move it out of the danger zone.   
  
The minutes on her digital alarm clock ticked past. The only sounds in the room were Spike's even breathing, and Faye's occasional grumble of annoyance. _At least he's stopped talking in his sleep,_ Faye thought, relieved. Her eyelids began to feel heavier, and she finally let her eyes flutter shut. Her mind began to wander, as she let sleep take over her small frame tucked into bed.   
  
_He really thought I was Julia. Why is this keeping me awake? So the poor idiot woke up for whatever reason, and got confused - not surprising - and wandered into my room by mistake. And aside from sleepily copping a feel and moaning about Julia a few times, he's really not doing anything wrong..._   
  
"Julia? You 'wake?" mumbled Spike from beside her. Faye groaned. _I knew it wouldn't last long._ The hand resting on her side was tugging her back over to face him, and Faye begrudgingly turned onto her other side, all hopes of finally catching some sleep dashed yet again. Obviously the only way to shut Spike up was to _cuddle_ with him. Faye shuddered and opened her eyes hesitantly, bracing herself for the unavoidable glomp.   
  
He was staring right at her.   
  
Faye's jaw dropped. _Pleasedon'tkillmepleasedon'tkillmepleasedon'tkillme..._ she thought frantically as she stared right back at him, trying to decipher the look in his mismatched eyes. _Wait just a damn minute,_ she thought, pausing in her silent prayer. _How is this my fault? Lunkhead climbed into_ my _bed, and unless that's one of his Jerichoes in his pajama pants - which I really, really don't think it is - then he can't kill me. Not yet, anyway._   
  
"I'll - I'll have you know," Faye began, trying to ignore the hand still resting on her waist, "that you were the one who crawled into _my_ bed." She tried to shrug off his hand, but with a groan of frustration realized that he wasn't about to let her get up and leave.   
  
"How long?"   
  
"What do you mean, _how long?_"   
  
"How long ago did I crash here?" Spike asked, yawning.   
  
She shrugged, looking everywhere but at the half-naked man still sprawled out in bed next to her. "A few hours. I lost track." She again tried to dodge his grip on her waist, and this time he let her get out of bed. "I tried to wake you... you were out cold, though." She rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't be surprised if you had been awake the whole time."   
  
"And why exactly would I do that?" drawled Spike from the bed. "Faye..." He looked amused. "Are you hinting that I just wanted to get into bed with you?"   
  
"Wouldn't surprise me, Lunkhead. _Perverted_ lunkhead. You totally groped me, too," Faye shot back, pulling her hair out of her face and securing it with an elastic band.   
  
"I did?" Spike ran a hand sheepishly through his mop of unruly hair, before smugly replying "Well, good thing I was asleep when I did it. Now I don't have to deal with that unpleasant memory." He was rewarded with a typical Faye death-glare, before she grabbed one of the pillows. He held up his hands to protect himself, but Faye simply snatched it off of the bed and headed for the door. "Uh, Faye?"   
  
She paused, her hand on the doorknob. "I'm going to go crash on the couch. At least Ed and Ein are quiet sleepers." She yawned and opened the door.   
  
"Don't be an idiot. I'm not tired anymore, anyway."   
  
"Liar. You look like hell - bags under the eyes and everything. You let those get any bigger and you'll need makeup," Faye pointed out, one hand on the doorknob and the other on her hip.   
  
"So... how 'bout we share? 50/50 split?" Spike suggested.   
  
"Share what?" She was fiddling with the button on her pajama top, still avoiding his gaze.   
  
"The bed, Faye," he explained patiently, as if speaking to a child. "It's yours, after all."   
  
Faye raised an eyebrow. "You seriously expect me to sleep with you again?" She realized how bad those words had came out, and winced. "You know what I mean, idiot." She stifled another yawn. "I guess... if it's just for tonight, and since you won't willingly give up my bed-"   
  
"I said I would!" Spike insisted. "It's not like I'm going to _try_ anything," he added, a smirk still playing on his lips.   
  
Faye muttered a string of curses under her breath as she marched back over to the bed, throwing down her pillow. "Touch me and _die,_ Spiegel. You stay on your side, don't touch me, and _don't_ call me Julia again." Turning her back to him, she slipped under the covers, snuggling into the sheets still warm from where she had been lying on minutes before.   
  
"Whatever. Just don't kick me."   
  
"Why would I want to kick you? That'd involve physical contact."   
  
"You know you want - ouch! What the hell was that for?"   
  
"Just go to bed, Lunkhead."   
  
"Fine."   
  
Faye closed her eyes, thankful for the quiet. She considered reminding Spike to clear out of her bed before morning, but sleepily decided not to bother. The only thing she wanted was a few, well-deserved hours of sleep. And a nice hot shower when she woke up, to get rid of the smell of that damn cologne Spike liked to wear. _Maybe,_ she thought, _if I wake up early enough, I can beat him to the shower..._   
  
And with that thought, her eyes finally closed for the last time that night.   
  
~ _**KEEP THOSE HANDS TO YOURSELF, SPACE COWBOY...**_


End file.
